Every Which Way
by Underthewillow007
Summary: Willow has been to hell and back. After being orphaned for the second time, she moves to La Push with her new "family", and finds a very special job. But when Embry, one of the sweetest most gentle pack member, imprints on her she doesn't know what she should do. (Embry/OC)
1. Escaping the Curse

Chapter 1: Escaping the curse

My name is Willow Kylio Bliss. I'm 17 and at the end of this month I will start my senior year in highschool. I'm not exactly goth, but I like to wear dark clothes and listen to heavy metal music. I'm currently on a plane that will soon land in La Push, Washington. I am leaving behind my home town, the little friends I have, my dark past, and,hopefully, my curse, It's not a real curse, as far as I know, but that's what I think of it as, because it has brought pain, fear and death to my life. So before I continue to tell you about the present, I will first tell you about my past.

 _On October 17, 1999, in Savannah, Georgia, a blonde, blue eyed baby girl was born. Me. I was a bubbly, happy kid and then my 4th birthday came around and that's when it all started. Slowly, within a few weeks after my birthday my hair had turned jet black and my bright blue eyes turned to a hazel that is so light and intense they looked gold. One month later, my friend had me over to spend the night. It was late and we were in the basement that doubled as a playroom. We were watching SpongeBob when we heard loud pounding on the front door and heavy footsteps across the floor, but we paid it no attention. Only a few moments later there was screaming, crying and two deafening bangs that came from up the staircase. We turned off the TV and everything fell silent. My friend was crying silently and I tried to calm her. Finally, she decided she wanted to go and check on her parents to see if they were ok. I was scared out of my mind and I tried to keep her from greeting whatever horrors awaited her at the top of the stairs, but she didn't listen. All I could do was watch as she cautiously ascended the stairs and as soon and she reached the top, another deafening bang broke the silence, her lifeless body tumbled down the staircase, and a pool of blood started to form around her head. I screamed and ran out of the basement door, desperate to find a neighbor and in the process I was shot in the side. The first of my many scars. I saw a nearby car on and running. I hopped in and I begged the driver to drive and asked to borrow their phone. On the way to the hospital, I called 911 to report the shooting and then called my parents. Right before I became unconscious, all I could think about was watching as the life drain from my best friends eyes, then everything went black. That night my "curse" took its first victims._

 _As the years went by my dad became a drunk and my mom just stopped caring altogether. It even got so bad that my parents verbal fights ended up with someone in the hospital. It was mostly me because I would always interrupt my parents fights and either one would hurt me. My bones have been fractured, crushed, and broken. I had occasionally been cut by my dad's hand but the few on my wrists were from me. I had even tried committing suicide twice._

 _One day I went to school and in the middle of the day a kid pulled out a gun and started firing upon the crowd of students. My boyfriend (first and only since then), and I ran to find cover, but the kid singled us out for some reason. When was he about to shoot my boyfriend I quickly stepped in front of him, but when the shot was fired the bullet went straight through me and into my love behind me, instantly killing him. I just allowed myself to fall to the ground waiting for death to come, but it never did. When I got home from the hospital, I found my parents lying in large pools of blood. A pasty white man with blood red eyes was standing over them, smiling with what I assumed was their blood covering his mouth. As fast as light, he stepped over to me, grabbed me by the waist, and sank his teeth into my neck. My first meeting with a vampire. I went unconscious a few moments after, feeling that death was certain. I was disappointed to wake up in the hospital only days later. I was sent to an orphanage and was adopted many times by horrible people, but when I finally found a nice family, they, too, died._

 _We were driving down the road one night and something suddenly slammed into the side of the car, making it roll over a few times. It came to a stop but stayed upside down. Only moments later I was ripped from the car by a pair of strong arms and drug into the nearby woods. In the distance I heard a loud explosion which told me my adopted parents were dead. The man carrying me sat me by a tree and then making sure I was watching sunk his teeth into my bare, bloody wrist. Then with a smile he stood up and vanished. About 15 minutes later the police, firemen, and medics arrived and pronounced my parents dead. Surprisingly, they found me in the woods and took me to the hospital. The next morning I woke up and my social worker was next to my bed. She tells me that a nice, but very young couple has adopted me and that they live in rainy La Push, Washington. Basically the colder version of Georgia, but instead of war history it has Native American history. She also told me that my best friend, Danika(a.k.a Renita meaning rebel) who was an orphan and also suicidal, went missing. We did everything together, we were almost inseparable and now she gone, too. That was the day that I had truly cried in what seemed like forever. Once again I had been abandoned and felt completely alone in this world full of people._

 _A week later all of my things, including my black Silverado, was ready to be shipped out. Just as I was about to climb into the taxi, an old woman stops me and starts talking in a very serious tone. She tells me that she knows about my past and has something that will help me on my journey through life. She hands me a silver dagger that has the name "Raven" engraved on each side. I find it weird because that's what all of the people who know about my history (my one close friend that went missing) call me. Then I got into the cab and it drove away, taking me to the plane that would lead to another fresh start._


	2. Meeting the Family

Chapter 2: Meeting the "Family"

The flight attendant announced that we are finally landing and after a long, calm flight I am officially panicking. I hope to the heavens above that the couple is decent and they don't live in the ghetto. The plane starts to shake as it hits the ground. Since I am closer to the front, thank you Jesus, I grab my things from the overhead bin and get off the plane first. While walking I take out my phone and see a text from Layla, my new "mom".

" **I'm waiting out front. :)"**

I walk out front and see Layla waiting for me. She had unnatural, long red hair and pale white skin. She was wearing black and red work out clothes, demon black contacts, and a few face piercings. As I walk up to her, she sees me, smiles widely,and gives me a bone crushing hug.

"Hi!", she says, releasing me.

"Hey, what's up?", I reply.

"Not much, but hop in the car I will break the rules on ya before we get to the house to meet my husband, Salem.",she said as she got in the driver's side.

"Ok", I say and I get in the car.

The first 30 minutes are spent in silence. Then Layla finally speaks up.

"So, this might come across as somewhat insensitive, but Salem and I are not going to be your parents. I guess you could say it'll be like living with friends opposed to an authority figure." she states, occasionally looking at me.

"I think I would actually prefer that over parents." I say.

She looks relieved.

"Good because when I saw your profile picture and your history I thought you would fit right in with the other."

"Wait, you have other adopted kids" I was confused.

"No, you're the first. I was just talking about our group of friends. They're around our age." She said.

The rest of the way home was silent, but not at all awkward. We pull into the driveway of this huge, black, two story house. The house is surrounded by gigantic trees, which I think is wonderful because it reminded me of home. The only horrible thing about my life in Savannah was the chain of events that lead me to La Push. Everything else about the city was wonderful. Since it was a small town everyone knew each other, I would take long walks in the woods in my backyard, and whenever it rained I would put on a tank top and shorts and go dance barefoot in the rain. I loved it and now I hope get to do it again, here. We get out of the car and start heading up to the house. Before I can knock, the door opens and before me stands who I think is Salem.

"So, you're the new girl, huh?" he says.

"Yep, that's me." I reply.

" Cool, your room is up the stairs, last door on the left, and the shipping company called and said your stuff and Silverado will be here tomorrow." he informs me.

I think to myself _,Thank god! I absolutely can't live without my things and my truck._

"Thanks", I tell him and I head upstairs.

When I get to my room I can't believe what I am seeing. It's like a dream come true. The walls are a dark maroon. The dresser, nightstand, bed frame, and Tv stand are a dark mahogany. The floor is a soft, dark, brown carpet. The room has a small walk in closet and a conjoining bathroom with a large countertop, separate shower and tub, and a toilet. The last thing that is one of my favorites is my window. It opens up like double doors and has a large sill, perfect for sitting on. Right outside my window to the right is a huge pine tree and for some reason that makes me happy. I set my bag on the queen size bed and head back down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey, where's Salem?" All I see is Layla

"Oh, he's off to work at the shooting range. How do you like your new room?" she asks.

"I love it. Sooo, what's your job?" I ask her.

"I work as an herbologist. I make natural medicines out of plants and I make a lot of house calls to heal people." She replies.

"That's cool," I say.

"I actually have 10 house calls to answer right now," She says while grabbing her purse and keys, "And Salem and I are going out with friends after work and won't be back until, like, really late tonight."

"Oh that's ok," I say, feeling kind of sad now.

"Here are the keys to the house and the harley out back. There are take out menu's on top of the fridge, but if you wanna eat out the address to The Diner is on the fridge and some money is clipped behind it."

When she finishes her ranting she gives me a hug, sprints out the door, and speeds away in her car. As soon as I see that she's gone I run to the open, fenceless backyard and leaning against the wall of the house that is a beautiful, silver and black Harley with a note on it. It says " _Willow- Salem doesn't want this bike anymore and it is now yours. Enjoy!"_. This is just awesome. Not only do I have a beautiful black truck, but now I have a motorcycle too. It feels too good to be true. I go back inside and head upstairs to get a shower. It's only 11.00 a.m. so i'll just go to the diner for an early lunch and head down to the beach. After my shower I go to my new room to get dressed. I packed a small suitcase of clothes and things to hold me until the rest of my things arrived. I put on my dark maroon bikini and over that I wear a pair of denim booty shorts with a thin, black see through jacket and then I slip my dagger in my waistband. I grab my black, heeled sandals, my keys, some money, the directions to The Diner, and go out back. I start up the motorcycle and gently ride away. I hadn't been on one in years.


	3. First Turf, Then Surf

Chapter 3:First Turf then Surf

I pull into the parking lot of The Diner. It was a small building. It seemed like the place everyone would go eat at, being a small town and all. I turn off my Harley and walk into The Diner. As I walk in, the bell on the door rings and from the kitchen someone with a very low voice told me to sit wherever I wanted. I took a seat in a small booth by a window where I could see my Harley. There weren't a lot of people inside. As I sit there, staring out of the window, I jump in my seat as a voice speaks behind me, clearly I wasn't paying attention.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Umm, my name is Seth and I will be your waiter. What would you like to drink?" he asks.

Seth is tall, has short black hair, and tan skin. He reminded me about the Native Americans that I read about that live in La Push. I think he is one from the tattoo on his arm.

"Just water, please,"I reply.

"And what would you like to eat?" he asks.

"An avocado bison burger with fries," I say.

As Seth leaves, I begin to take out my meds. One pill for PTSD and two for depression. When Seth comes back he hands me my water and slides into the seat across from me.

"So, what are those for?" he asks.

"One is for PTSD and the other is for depression," I answer, like there is nothing wrong with it.

"Oh. What happened?" he said, concerned.

"I guess you'll just have to get to know me better. If you're interested enough to find out,"I reply.

Before Seth could speak, a small group of guys and a few girls walked into the diner and sat a few neighboring tables away. Instead of the girls sitting in chairs they sat on, what I assumed was, their boy friends laps.

"Excuse me," Seth said. He left to go to the new customers. He greeted them as if the were his friends which I assume they were. I focus my gaze out the window once more. It felt like someone was staring at me but I refused to avert my eyes from out the window. Then behind me I hear someone call my name.

"Willow?"

I turn around around to see the face of someone familiar. Leah Clearwater.

"Hey!" I say, jumping up and giving her a hug. She hugs me back.

"I'm so sorry to about everything that has happened lately. That couldn't have been easy to go through all of that torture." Her eyes gazes down at my wrist, which I quickly cover. "Why don't you come and sit with us. I promise the boys don't bite."

I follow her to her table everybody staring at me in amazement, even Seth.

"Why does everyone look like they've just seen a ghost?" I ask, feeling uncomfortable.

"Let's just say I'm a bit of a bitch. I'm pretty sure they've never seen me be nice to anyone." Leah explains.

"Oh, I thought you were only like that online." I say because online people consider Leah to be a bitch most of the time. Since I have so much in common with her we get along just fine.

"So how's the new fam?" she asks.

" Well, for starters they are wonderful, but they only want a friendship not a family relationship. Second, my room is huge and I just got a new Harley." I answer.

"Oh, So the one outside is yours?" one of the guys ask.

"Yep" I said putting emphasis on the 'p'.

Leah's entire body jolted as if she just remembered something.

"Well, I should probably introduce everyone." she says. From left to right she started naming everyone there. " First, we have Jared and Kim. Yes, those weirdos are a thing. Then, you got Collin and Brady. Lastly, You have Quil, Claire, and, my brother, Seth. The rest are waiting for us at the beach. Hey, you wanna come with us?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I was gonna head down there after lunch anyway," I replied.

After that we all ate our lunch, talked, laughed, and had a good time. Then we all headed down to the beach.


	4. A Downward Spiral

**Chapter 4: Downward Spiral**

While I drive down to the beach with my new found friends I listen to one of my favorite songs, Young by Hollywood Undead [  watch?v=Hzy9LnU6-LI ]. When we arrive I park directly next to Leah's truck and hop off while taking off my helmet. When Leah steps out of the car she says,

"Wow. I would like to take a ride on your bike sometime if you don't mind."

"I would be more than happy to let you ride on my bike. As long as you don't crash my baby then I would have to kill you." I say.

We run ahead to find a good spot on the empty beach to set up our stuff. Once we put our things down, start to undress. When I go to take off my shorts, my dagger falls into the sand without me noticing. I turn around to find Quil looking at it. Immediately, I snatch it out of his hands and put it in my bag.

"What was that?" He asks suspiciously.

"My knife what else would it be," I say as if it were obvious.

"Why do you carry it, expecting something to happen?" Now he is getting on my nerves.

"No I just carry around for protection." I say in an annoyed voice.

I walk off to go talk to Leah, hoping Quil will just drop the subject.

"What was that about?" Leah asked.

"Oh, nothing. Quil just found my knife that I carry around and wouldn't stop askin' questions." I replied.

"Sorry 'bout that. People around here don't know how to mind their own business.

Hey, Have ever done cliff diving?" She asks

" No. There aren't many cliffs down where I used to live." I said now curious of where this is going.

"You should come. Me and the guys always jump from the highest cliff, but maybe you should jump from further down to soften the impact." Leah told me.

"It sounds like fun, but if I'm going to jump then I'll jump from the highest one. I'm not gonna wuss out." I say, feeling nervous and confident all together.

"Cool, let's go. Who knows, maybe we'll even see Paul, Jacob, and Embry, you haven't met them yet have you?" She asks.

"Not that I know of" I say.

Then we start our long hike up the cliff side, the guys had run.

~Time Skip~

As we near the top of the cliff I see two figures throw another off the cliff, then they jump off after him, whoopin' and hollerin' on the way down. I assume that they are Paul, Jacob, and Embry. When we get to the edge of the cliff I look over the edge to see that it's a long way down. Behind I here Jared and Quil making bets on me. Then Seth comes up behind me and says,

"Ladies first."

I take a few steps back and then I take off running. When I reach the edge I tuck forward into a flip. I flip three more times then I cannonball into the water. I sink at least a few feet before I resurface, gasping for air. The ice cold water felt amazing and refreshing. As the others started jumping I started to head back to shore. Leah and I reached the beach before the boys did.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Usually we don't get girl jumpers and when we do they either chicken out or hurt themselves," she says.

"Well, you also have to take into consideration that I'm not your average day girly girl. I won't back out of fight or a rush," I reply. We both laugh for a minute.

"Come on. Let's go meet the others shall we," she says.

We head over to the three boys that jumped before us. Two of them were wrestling while the other was trying to start the fire.

" Hey fucktards. Stop being stupid for a second and come here," Leah yells.

The two boys that were wrestling stopped and came running up to me and Leah.

"Ooh. Who's the new eat Leah?" the taller one asks.

"That dipshit is Paul. Paul this is Willow," Leah says.

"How you doin'?" Paul says, then he winks at me.

"And this is Jacob, but you can call him Jake. And the one by the fire is Embry. Play nice and have fun," she finishes.

Leah walks away to go talk to her brother who is just coming to shore. Jared is reluctantly handing Quil some money for the bet he lost, and Paul and Jake start beating the crap out of eachother again. I decide to go see if Embry needs help with the fire. I walk up and crouch down next to him.

"Hey, you need any help with that," I say, stifling a laugh.

"Please, because these to rock obviously aren't going to work," he says sounding defeated.

I grab my bag by one of the logs and take out a wad of tissues and a match box. I put the wad under the pile of wood and leaves, then I light it with a match and watch it slowly catch fire.

"Wow. Thanks for the help," He sticks out his hand. "I'm Embry."

"Willow," I take it.

For a split second we made eye contact. Then it felt as if the world stood still.


End file.
